Somewhere Around Here
by Suzanne
Summary: The inderduction says it all.
1. Introduction

HEY! Everyone! This is just an inderduction but there will be a lot more to this story. But I want to talk about the story and what the story will be about. I'm going to do this to almost all of my stories. Now, on to the story, this story is called "Somewhere around here". This is about when Helga's 16 years old and she have a secret that could mess up her whole life. Arnold's gone on vacation for several months, but she tries to contact him. Does she? And what is her deep secret? Wait until you see the story. (LOL) and enjoy!  
  
~*Suzanne*~  



	2. Somewhere around here: (Story)

~*Somewhere Around Here*~ (PG-13)  
  
At Helga's house, winter break, she walks along the sidewalk, in the blizzard. Her and her father had a major argument and she needed to get out of the house. So as she stands there across the street at the boarding house, snowing falling lightly on her face and she finally decides she needs to talk to Arnold. Grandpa answers the door.  
  
"Hello, are you that cranky friend of Arnold's that's always bothering him?"  
  
"Yes sir, I need to talk to him it's important."   
  
Grandpa looks at her with bad news. He puts a hand on her shoulder, trying not to hurt her feelings.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, he has been going to Alaska to see a friend of his. He won't be back until June."  
  
"When did he leave?"   
  
"Right after school ended before winter vacation."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sadly, Helga walks the streets, her brown eyes filling with tears. Suddenly a teenage boy with blonde hair and brown eyes comes to her with a question.  
  
"Hey, do you know how to get to Vincent Ave?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, go down that street and turn left. The sign is right there."  
  
"Thanks, what's your name anyways?" The boy asked.  
  
"Helga. What's yours?"  
  
"Brian."  
  
"Nice to meet ya."  
  
Helga shakes her hand with Brian's. She smiles towards her and gives him a wink.  
  
"See you around, Helga."  
  
"You too."  
  
He waves goodbye and takes off to the street he was looking for. She finally turns to Phoebe. She knocks on her door waiting for her to answer. Minutes later, she does.  
  
"Hey Helga." Phoebe smiles.  
  
"Hey girl, oh my gosh you won't believe I ran into today. It was this handsome looking guy who asked me where Vincent Ave was. It sounded like he was interested."   
  
Helga giggled with happiness so much, jumping on to Phoebe. Phoebe almost hits the floor, but she catches her grip.  
  
"That's great, but don't you still have feelings for Arnold?"  
  
"Yes I do. But this guy is so nice and sweet. I'm sorta starting to like him too."  
  
Phoebe sighs, and lets Helga come in. Hours later, Helga comes out. She says she is tired. She goes on home, goes to her bed, and falls asleep. The next morning, she goes to get breakfast at the diner and sees Brian there already sitting at the seat Helga was going to sit on. But, she decides to talk to Brian again.  
  
"Hey Brian." She smiles.  
  
Brian looks up, "Hey Helga, what brings you here?"  
  
"Oh, I'm hungry. Can we have something to eat together?"  
  
"Sure, I don't mind."  
  
Helga takes a seat across from him.  
  
"Brian, just let me say this to you. I know I just met you in all, but I'm beginning to feel attracted to you and maybe starting to develop a thing for you."  
  
"Yeah, I'm starting to feel the same way. You did look like you liked me or something, and I start to think that I might have a crush on you. You are a very beautiful young lady."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I'm seventeen. You?"  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
"Wow, maybe we do have a connection."  
  
"Yeah, well before we decide to go on a date or something, maybe I should tell you something first. I do have a messed up family that doesn't really care about me. And since I was nine years old, I had a crush on on Arnold, If you know him."  
  
"The football-headed guy?"  
  
"Yes, how do you know him?"  
  
"Cause I go to his school."  
  
"I do too. You mean, we go to the same school?"  
  
"Yes, I guess we do."  
  
Brian takes her hand, and smiles at her. Later, that afternoon, she goes to Brian's house. He shows her his room. In the room, there is music and CD's everywhere, even posters of the singers. It was a clean room, his bed was made. But anyways, he walked in along with Helga behind him.  
  
"Sit down, Helga. Make yourself at home."  
  
Brian goes to his stereo and puts in a love song. "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Gardens. He goes and sits next to Helga. He looks at her, puts a hand on her face and slides it down to her chest. She continues to breathe fast nervously, she wanted to save everything for Arnold. But this time, she didn't think that way.  
  
"You know, Brain you don't have to do this if you don't want to."  
  
"But I want to. Come on, don't be nervous."  
  
Brain slowly leans in and kisses her. She accepts it. Then, he lays her down on the bed with himself on top of her.   
  
"I need you, Helga." He says as he kisses her.  
  
She doesn't respond. She just kisses him. Brian takes off his blue jacket, and tosses off to the corner. Then looking back at Helga, he kisses her once more. As the song goes on, they continue to make love.  
  
The past few days, Helga has been lonely because Brain hasn't been calling her or coming over. She wonders if he has been using her for sex. A week later Helga's period has been running later then usual. She takes five dollars from her purse and goes to the city pharmacy to get the pregnancy test. She hides it, and runs to the bathroom.  
  
"Ahhh!" Helga screams from the bathroom, as she begins crying.  
  
Olga and her mother run up the stairs as they see Helga's head against the wall, her blonde hair sticking to her face, with mascara coming down her eyes. She begins to cry harder, not looking at Olga and her mother.  
  
"Helga, what's the matter with you?"  
  
"Mom, Olga, I have something to show you. Please don't be mad."  
  
Helga hands the test results to her mother, with Olga looking with her. Then, as Miriam faints Olga looks at her little sister.  
  
"You're pregnet?" Olga asked.  
  
"Yes I am it was a complete accident. Me and brad were supposed to make out, but we let it go to far."  
  
"It's okay, baby sister. We have to tell dad. Even, Brad."  
  
Helga was afraid to, since her and her father never get along. She was even afraid to tell Brad. But she knew what she had to do. She went to tell Brad. Moments later, she goes to his house, pounding on his door.  
  
"Brad! Brad!" she calls.  
  
Finally, he answers along with a blonde haired girl behind him. Helga was shocked and also hurt.  
  
"Brad who is this snob?" The girl asked.  
  
"Just a friend, Roxanne. Listen Helga, can we please talk later?"  
  
"No, now."  
  
"Later, okay?"  
  
Helga gets up to him very angry. Brad pushes her back and makes Helga falling backward off his steps. She painfully got up and headed home. When she walks in the door, Olga waits for Helga's answer.   
  
"Well, Olga. First he did use me. Then, he cheated on me. I thought he loved me. And, he pushes me down his steps. And slams the door afterwards not caring. Man, I wish Arnold were here. He would kick Brian's ass."  
  
"Well that was mean of Brian. I don't think Arnold would be violent, because he's never that way."  
  
"I know that sis, but he would be very angry on Brian."  
  
"Do they know each other?"  
  
"He says he does."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Helga sits down on the couch, and looks at Olga with tears.  
  
"I want to abort the baby. I'm way too young to give birth."  
  
"Yes, maybe we should get this over right now."  
  
"Olga wait," Helga says as she holds on to her sister. "Not yet."  
  
"What is it baby sister?" Olga asked, confused.  
  
"I want to abort this. With Arnold at my side."  
  
"You don't like him that way." Olga turns, and sees her almost crying. "Do you?"  
  
"Olga I've loved Arnold for a long time, and I want him to be there for me."  
  
"You mean, help you go through the apportion and Brian?"  
  
Helga nods her head, "Yes I do."  
  
"Helga, how much did you like Brian?"  
  
"I didn't love him, but I deeply cared for him. I still do."  
  
"Then, why did you make love to him?"  
  
"Because, I was lonely at the time."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I have to contact Arnold. He's in England right now."  
  
"You know how much money it does cost to call there, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, but please I need to talk to him about this."  
  
"Well, okay. But you have to find a quick way to do this. You only have a few more days left.  
  
"I understand. But this is way too important then school."  
  
"I know sis, come on let's find Arnold." Olga sighs.  
  
For the first day, she goes to the station and pays the receptionist the phone bill for the call. Then, she makes the call. She waited to do this and she did. Sadly the hotel worker didn't see an Arnold or parents.   
  
"Where can he be?"  
  
Helga doesn't give up. She asks Arnold's grandfather a question.  
  
"Try at the Madison Hotel. He might be there."  
  
Helga dials up the number for the hotel. Still, no Arnold or parents.   
  
"I'm sorry Helga. Christmas is coming up. Try on Christmas day."  
  
Helga smiles. "Okay, Phil. Thank you."  
  
A few days later, Helga has been trying to contact him. But as it was snowing, the temperatures getting colder, she feels something exciting happening. Then, an hour later, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Arnold?" Helga asked to her shock.  
  
It was seven in the morning. Everyone was asleep, except Helga.  
  
"Hey Helga, I heard you have been looking for me. Is something the matter?"  
  
"Arnold there is something I have to tell you. But first when you were gone to England, there was someone I met. His name was Brian Sharp."  
  
"Brian? What about him?"  
  
"Well, we met on the way to school and we decided to go out, and we did. We got to his house and we kissed for the first time but it got to far."  
  
"You mean...?"  
  
"Yes, we made love. And now, he got me pregnet and he cheated on me with some girl named Roxanne. Also, he did hit me and pushed me backward down the steps. On ice."  
  
Arnold was shocked. "Oh my god, Helga did you lose the baby?"  
  
"No. I had that checked already. But I do want to abort it."  
  
"You know, that is the right thing to do. You have another more year of high school left. You should wait to have children."  
  
"Arnold, can you please help me when they aport this baby? Please?"  
  
"You mean go to the clinic with you?"  
  
"Yes. You, me, alone."  
  
"They might think I'm the father."  
  
"No they won't. Trust me."  
  
"Well," ~pause~ "Okay."  
  
"Thank you. Arnold."  
  
Helga hugs him tightly.   
  
"Arnold, you don't know how happy Iam to be in your arms."  
  
Helga was warm.  
  
"You too, Helga. Now let's talk to this Brian guy."  
  
Arnold used to be good friends with Brian so he knew where he lived. They are still good friends, but this time Arnold was going to end the friendship because what he did to Helga. He angrily pounds on the door. Again, with Roxanne at his side.  
  
"What do you want, Arnold. I thought you were away." Brian said.  
  
"How could you do this man, how could you?" Arnold asked.  
  
"Honey, what's going on?" Roxanne asked.  
  
"You go away this is private!" Arnold roared at Roxanne.  
  
Roxanne sighs and goes to Brian's bedroom.  
  
"What are you talking about man, is this about Helga?" Brian asked.  
  
"Damn right. You know what you did to her. You slept with her and got her pregnet! And you cheat on her with some town slut and you push her down the stairs. That's not how a man treats a girl. I love her Brian!"  
  
Arnold didn't believe what he just said. True, he does love her inside without knowing it yet.  
  
"Helga's been seeing you, when she was with me?"  
  
"No. Listen, she slept with you because she has no one. She always fights with her family and she has no one to turn to. She was just lonely. She had feelings for another guy at the time."  
  
"Yes. She told me who the guy was too."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"She said it was you."  
  
Arnold was a little surprised. But didn't believe a word.  
  
"I don't buy that Brian. She always hated me in some ways."  
  
"Well, it's true. She cares for you man. That's why I never got back to her. Because I knew that there was someone else she loved. And it was you the whole time."  
  
"So, you never used her?"  
  
"No. I cared for that girl. But she and I aren't good for each other. And I'm sorry for pushing her down my steps or hurting her an any way."  
  
"Oh. That explains everything."  
  
"So, we are still friends, man?" Brian asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Arnold heads back to Helga's house.  
  
"Wait, is she keeping the baby?"  
  
"No she isn't."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You two are meant for each other. Remember that man."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Arnold goes to Helga's house to tell her the news.  
  
"Arnold, what did he say?" Helga asked.  
  
"He said that only reason he saw another girl. Was because you gave up on him. He thought you were in love with another guy. Is that true?"  
  
"No. I thought he used me."  
  
"He said he didn't. He said he loved you but you guys couldn't be together."  
  
"That's rigjht. There is another guy that I love. So, I don't care for him as much anymore."  
  
"Really? Who is this guy?"  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"Okay. But he did say he was sorry for hurting you with the stairs and you're heart."  
  
"I forgive him. Maybe we all can be friends."  
  
"I would like that."  
  
Arnold takes her to the clinic with his black car. They arrive on time for her appointment.  
  
"You think this will hurt?"  
  
"I had a friend that went through this. She says no."  
  
"Oh, then, I have nothing to worry about."  
  
"I hope you go through this Helga." Arnold smiles at her.  
  
A minute later, the doctor calls Helga's name.  
  
"Well. That's me."  
  
Helga gets up and kisses Arnold mouth to mouth, and goes in to the room to get her apportion all fixed.   
  
Arnold was confused about that kiss, but finally knew who that guy she loved was.  
  
"It's me." He said to himself.  
  
As he waits for her to come out, he thinks for a while. About 20 minutes later, Helga comes out.  
  
"So, how did it go?"  
  
"Okay, I feel so much better now."  
  
"That's good to hear. I found out who that special guy was."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It was me."  
  
"Yep it always have been you, Arnold."  
  
Arnold smiles and kisses her.  
  
At Arnold's house, he was home alone with Helga. So, they decide to go to his room. Helga has a CD on her hand. "Dreaming of you" By Selena.  
  
Arnold inserts the CD into the sterio and looks at Helga and kisses her. Helga holds on to him, and kisses his neck. Then, he unzips the thing on the back of her shirt, and feels her soft skin.  
  
"Are you sure you want this?" Arnold asked.  
  
"Yes, and with the one I love."  
  
Helga kisses him once more. Arnold goes backward on the bed, while holding Helga. Then, Helga got her wish. She made love with the one she wanted to make love with In the first place. The next day, Arnold had to go back to England. But Helga was there before he left.  
  
"Helga, you know I have to return. But if you need to contact me, here is my number."  
  
"Don't worry Arnold. I'm not going to be pregnet again."  
  
"Well, just in case if you find out. Give me a call."  
  
'Sure thing, my love."  
  
"Bye Angel. I'll miss you." Arnold said.  
  
He kisses her once more, and goes off to England. Helga starts crying.  
  
"Arnold, I love you."  
  
THE END!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There might be a second part to this when Arnold returns. Some of these ideas I bounced off the TV. Sorry if you didn't like it, but review anyways. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
